Turning Dreams into Reality
by BlueStar1937
Summary: Lavi has a dream but is it destined to forever remain a dream or will it become reality? And why is he stalking someone? Find out if Lavi's dream comes true or if he gets attacked by Bookman for not doing his work!


**If you want me to write a story with a certain pairing please leave a comment/review telling me what one you want and I will pick one and write it. Might write a story for all of them if I get more than 10 reviews/comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man and if I did that would be awesome!**

**Turning Dreams into Reality**

* * *

A young man of Japanese decent with long raven hair was standing in the middle of the training ground within the Black Order. The sun had yet to rise and everyone was sleeping except for the raven haired man. His name was Kanda Yuu and why was he up so early and in the training ground? He was training of course with his innocence weapon Mugen. But unknown to him was the person hiding behind one of the far pillars in the room. A young man with bright red hair and one shining emerald eye while the other eye was covered by a black eye-patch. His name? At the moment his name was Lavi and he was training to be the next Bookman.

Silently he watched Kanda admiring the graceful but deadly swings of the gleaming Mugen. He watched in awe as muscles rippled with every movement made free to be seen since Kanda had taken his shirt off before starting. Lavi quietly sighed, looked away from the moving masterpiece and slide down the pillar till he was sitting still hidden from Kanda's view.

What would Lavi do to be able to hold Kanda in his arms never to let go again. To kiss him and found out if his lips really were as soft as they looked. To bury his nose within his raven locks and smell the scent that is purely Kanda. The scent of lotuses and green tea. The only reason he knew what the raven haired man smelt like was from all the times he had hugged him. Unknown by anyone but him twas the reason why he was always hugging him since it just irritated Kanda. He hugged him whenever he got a chance because it was only in those precious few seconds that were never enough that he could pretend. Pretend there was no war, no danger of dying everyday, and he was free to love. Free to feel emotions and be himself. That there was no such person as 'Bookman' and he did not have to live without a heart just to record history all around the world. In those few seconds before Kanda would get mad and push him away to threaten him, Lavi would feel for the first time in his life content. He knew it would never be. That he was only dreaming and it would never be real. For he knew that one day he would have to shed the name and personality of 'Lavi' and become someone else. That one day he would have to leave the Black Order to record history somewhere else. That one day he would have to painfully write down the lives of all his friends be they living or dead. Most likely dead since it seemed like this war would never end and a new generation would be stuck with trying to end it.

Lavi brought his knees up and buried his head into his arms. He tried so hard not to cry and Kanda would not hear. Why? Why could their lives not be a little more happier? Why do we all have to suffer? Why does everything that makes us happy and makes us want to get out of bed every morning get taken away? Why are people who love the same gender looked down upon? Love is love! No matter if it friend, family, or lover. No matter what gender! All these questions and thoughts ran through Lavi's head. No longer able to take it the dam holding everything back began to crack and break under everything.

So lost Lavi was to trying to hold everything in that he never noticed the quiet figure standing by him.

Kanda had noticed Lavi was behind the pillar since he started his training but pretended to be unaware of his stalker as long as he didn't do anything creepier than just watching him train. Actually its not the first time that Lavi snuck into the training grounds to watch Kanda train and Kanda had always known he was there. The first few times it made Kanda mad and irritated him. He thought of storming over to the pillar he always hid behind to either throw him out or beat him up for spying or maybe both. But strangely he never did either always claiming in his mind that it was only because Lavi did not bother him and kept silent and out of his way. But if he made any noises or got in his way he would kill him! After a while he got used to Lavi watching him silently and when he wasn't there it felt strange. Those days that Lavi wasn't there were the days that Kanda would stop his training early and not because he was missing Lavi's presence! Not at all! ( Yeah keep telling that to your self Kanda lol)

Like any morning Kanda was training with Lavi being a stalker when he sensed something wrong. In mid-swing Kanda heard a silent almost undetected sigh. If it was anyone else they would of never have heard it but it was Kanda. And Kanda has of course very sharp senses. Why else would he have known Lavi was stalking his from the very beginning? Kanda had to say that when Lavi wanted to be he could be very sneaky but never with him. But back onto the sigh he heard. Kanda quietly walked over to Lavi's pillar to see what was wrong when he no longer felt the stare of that brilliantly green eye on him. He peeked around the pillar only to see Lavi with his knees drawn up close to him with his head buried in his arms. Feeling awkward and not knowing what to do he continued standing there waiting.

A few minutes of standing there and Kanda's eyes suddenly widened when he heard a sob coming from Lavi. Quickly he sat down by Lavi and without thinking pulled him into a hug. Making Lavi gasp and stiffen. Looking up he saw it was Kanda.

'Wait, when did Kanda get over here? Wasn't he training and why is Kanda hugging me? Wait he is hugging me on his own?! Am I dreaming?! Oh God if I am dreaming I don't want to wake up. Please never let me wake up.'

Thinking he was dreaming Lavi hugged Kanda back and smiled when Kanda tightened his hold.

'Wow this dream is amazing! It feels so real. Like Kanda and I are really hugging!'

"That is because it is real you baka usagi!"

Lavi stiffened when he realized he said his thoughts out loud and he was not dreaming. Quickly he moved away and stared at Kanda who was scowling now.

"Why did you hug me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You annoy me."

Lavi sighed and shook his head with a sad smile, "Should of known. I always annoy you and you don't like me. Want to kill me." He laughed an empty laugh making Kanda frown.

With a growl Kanda grabbed Lavi and pulled him into another hug, "Baka! Let me finish! You annoy me when you are sad. You being sad is worse than you being cheery. Because you cry, sob, and mob around with a dead look in your eyes." Kanda looked away and his ears started to turn red at the tips, "And I may not have liked you in the beginning. Heck I did want to kill you so many times and you made me so mad I wanted to strangle you till you turned blue. But...you may have grew on me a little. I still want to kill you sometimes but...HELL! I can't describe this feeling. It hurts and feels weird when you are not around. So...stay. And be your annoying happy baka usagi self. If you don't I will kill you got it?" Lavi just nodded yes shocked at what Kanda had just said and hugged Kanda.

Lavi just smiled happily and closed his eyes tightening his hold on Kanda. Kanda growled but tightened his hold as well. They may not be lovers but Lavi had a feeling they would be soon. Perhaps not everything is lost. That there are still things to make one want to get up in the morning. Lavi knew that their journey had just started and it would not end till time stopped because not even death would be able to make Lavi let go of Kanda. Through all the obstacles they will face (and they will face many) and all the ups and downs Lavi will hold Kanda in his arms and never let him go. And Lavi knew that Kanda would never let go of him either. They had unknowing started down a new path. A path they chose for themselves instead of going down the paths that had been given to them by others. Because those paths did not let them be together. Separating them from their other half but the new path was a path where they could hold each other. Lavi would no longer have to pretend because his dreams would soon become reality. Very soon if you know what I mean *wink wink*

Hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a comment!


End file.
